iridium_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Compendium
Here comes collection the descriptions of the guilds we've compiled in our Guilds page. If you're part of a guild that isn't described here, and have the know-how please feel free to edit this. If you don't know how, feel free to contact either Cerberuspaw or TheEnigmaticLahran on the forums, and we'll try to get it taken care of. :) All guilds that have been active in the past year (and some more) have been done. Further work will be halted until either old guilds become active again, or until new guilds are formed. Base-format: (Possibly insert guild-logo here) Guild name: Guild slogan (if applicable): Guild leader(s): Guild description: Guild divisions (If applicable): Guild ranks (if applicable): Guild thread: Credits: - Azrial for his format that was the basis for this one. - All the guild compendiums for their original descriptions. - All the guilds that weren't in the compendium for providing their information. If the guild has (*) next to their name, it means that their leader hasn't been active on the forums in more than a month. 'Ambrose' Guild Slogan: ''Here to make your world stay, One to remember '''Guild Leader(s): ''Cerberuspaw, Kungfuboom, Odin '''Guild Description: '''A guild to help new players find their niche and experience the world with like minded players '''Guild Divisions: 'TBA '''Thread: '''http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/guild-recruitment-ambrose.516/ 'Azure Guild Leader: Snakebyte12 Guild Description: '''We try to be be the best of the best at what we do whatever it may be. '''Guild Divisions: '''Azure Elite, Azure Light-bringers. '''More Info on Divisions: Azure Elite is the best of the guild only selected through a guild tournament, and Azure Light-bringers specialize in healing and buffs. Guild Thread: http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/azure-iii.1719/#post-37565 'Bushido' Guild Leader: Extian Guild Description: 'Bushido is a Guild that began on an MMO called PokeMMO, since that time we have begun to expand across a few other games such as Crystal Saga, Tera and Minecraft. Our members have various tastes in games so you might find we have a different Leader on another game, this is all based on the activity in that particular game. '''Guild Divisions: '''N/A '''Guild Ranks: '''Guild officers, guild members. '''Guild Thread: '''http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/bushido-v2.1375/ 'Eight Phases (*) Guild Leader: 'SkeithUnd '''Guild Description: '''The guild leader has not made an official description, but they expressed interest in newbie help and PKKing. '''Guild Thread: '''http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/eight-phases-recruting.219/ 'Enigma/αἴνιγμα Guild Leader: '''None. All guild matters decided by vote. '''Guild Description: Enigma wants to get to know everything there is about The World, and everything in it. This includes its lore, secrets, and stats while focusing on game-play getting stronger and getting the "goods" are secondary to them. So, they tend to focus more on the background of the game rather than other things such as PK, PKK, PVP. Again, all matters are decided by vote. Guild Divisions: Gold Cipher: They manage the finances of the guild. Life-Researchers: Their job is to basically form an encyclopedia filled with stats/info on anything that attacks. Bond Traders: They sell the intel that the rest of the guild gets, based on the base price the Gold Ciphers set. Data-Connosisseur: Their essential purpose is to unravel any mysteries in the game that does not involve monsters. Like, if the game takes after 2D, they would be in charge of figuring out all about the secret zones, and all the other little things no one seems to notice. Another big job they have is going through dungeons and making maps of them. Sanction Officers: This block is a block dedicated to keeping the rest of the blocks in check. They maintain the peace between blocks, if the need arises, and they make sure information is up-to-date. Guild Thread: 'http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/enigma.1035/ ('The) Holy Knights of The World* Guild Leader: 'Gallatin '''Guild Description: '''They are a PKK guild who basically seeks to invoke holy wrath upon those horrible people who PK. '''Guild Divisions: '(Taken directly from their forum page) "Unit 1 is our Battle Unit, The Holy Barrier. When a report of a PK is submitted, Unit 1 is sent out to search out the PK and "take care" of them. Unit 2 is our Scouting Unit, The All-Seeing Eye. They will travel around areas and root towns asking players for information regarding PKs and PK activity. Unit 3 is our Economic Unit, The Smelting Pot. This unit will run the guild shops and lead the economy of the guild. Unit 4 is our Training Unit, The Blacksmiths. They will be responsible for helping the other four units train by running quests and going through fields with weaker members or members who want to become stronger. Unit 5 is our Mercenary Unit, The Yorozuya. The job of this unit is to take jobs from other players for money." 'Guild Thread: '''http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/the-holy-knights-of-the-world.223/ 'Ill Ladro Carnivale* Guild Leader: Thespian Guild Description: A guild based around information and item collection. A main goal is to help the in-game economy. Guild Thread: http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/ill-ladro-carnevale-thief-guild.259/ 'NAGA*' Guild Leader: Jinx Guild Description: 'NAGA is essentially a PK guild, not entirely senseless Player Killing of course, but for the right amount you always got a deal. We offer other services too; such as Bodyguards, locating particular items or selling you ones we have, spying and gathering intel and Professional Victims too. You do not need to be a PK to be a part of NAGA, though our morals are questionable and our means are as such too, so it’s up to you whether you’re willing to associate with us. '''Guild Ranks: ' Rank I – PYTHONS – The lowest rank new players start out here. Their loot is split 60% to them and 40% to the guild balance. Rank II – COBRAS – The middle men, they have a better grasp on what they’re doing and they’re a bit more comfortable in the guild. Their loot is split 70% to them and 30% to the guild balance. Rank III – VIPERS – The top notch guild members who deserve their title of VIPER. Their loot is split 80% to them and 20% to the guild balance. Rank IV – MAMBAS – The Guild Leaders that run NAGA. Each job may have a difficulty, but that’s merely a suggestion, whether or not you think you can do it is your choice. You cannot be demoted in Rank, you only move up based up on your abilities and activity in the guild. 'Guild Thread: '''http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/naga.247/ 'Radiant OVERLOAD* Guild Leader: '''KiritoFragment '''Guild Description: '''A mercenary guild. '''Guild Divisions: K Militia Grimoire Knights Cyan Merchants Guild Thread: 'http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/radiant-overload.1689/ 'Twilight Brigade* Guild Leader(s): Nilzko Guild Description: "Proving it's fake, or if it's real, searching for it. In ways that are not allowed." Guild Thread: http://forum.iridiumbased.com/threads/twilight-brigade-guild.2822/